


林中仙子 (Nymph)

by FranzMoor



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderick帶Joe參觀他兒時的家。<br/>Roderick takes Joe to see his childhood home, and shows him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	林中仙子 (Nymph)

林中仙子 Roderick/Joe無差

「所以，這就是我的家庭狀況。」Roderick輕快的總結。「如你所見，我的家世清白，沒有人會懷疑到我。」

「可不像我，是嗎？」Joe略帶酸意的說，提到父親時語氣充滿輕蔑，「我的父親是名酒鬼，在外頭亂來有無數的私生子。我都快數不清自己有幾個不同姓氏的兄弟了。不過現在他們倒是可以為我們所用。」

「那是，用處可大了。」Roderick同意，「所以你覺得還行？」

「嗯。」Joe點點頭，用手指在空中比劃一陣，「那裡還有些什麼？我還想再看看環境。」

「我們的庭院。」Roderick說，又歪頭補充，「其實不是我們的，不過誰在乎。」他帶著Joe穿過圍柵，來到樹林中間，「我以前都會在這裡玩。你看，還有我爸為我做的鞦韆，不過現在已經荒廢了。」他用手指亂彈，把落葉跟漿果掃掉，又壓了壓木板說，「看起來還可以坐，」就不管繩結結不結實，一屁股跳了上去，「Joe，你要不要來？」

「不，我在想…」Joe看著他快活的盪著鞦韆的樣子說，「我在想你看起來好像林中的仙子。」

「哈，仙子。」Roderick笑說，「會戴著毛毛蟲當髮飾的那種？」

「這世上可沒有那種仙子。」

「說不定就有。──你知道，他們整天在樹林裡跑來跑去，要嘛就生活在鞦韆上，要大人給他推推不能停下來，一停下來就有各種毛病。而且他們總是一絲不掛。」

Joe笑起來說，「別告訴我你以前就是這樣的。」

「為什麼不？」Roderick對他揚眉，「我打賭你也是。」

「有時。但沒這麼詩情畫意。詩意多半只存在於我的想像裡…」Joe頓了頓，比比四周，「而不是外在世界。」

「在這裡你可以做你想做的一切事情。」Roderick說，索性開始脫掉自己的衣服，在Joe面前赤身裸體，「只有我們兩個人在。」

「沒人會到這附近嗎？」

「嗯嗯。」Roderick搖頭，「很少，所以才合適。」

Joe又打量了他一眼，然後放低聲音說，「我沒看過你這樣。」

「喔，」Roderick聳肩，「我可是很有些防備心態的。」他雖然說著，還是從鞦韆上下來，舉止自若的走到Joe身邊，「我不總是可以在你面前展現毫無保留的自我？」

「你當然可以。」Joe回應，拉近他給了他一個吻。

Roderick問，「所以你要加入我，還是你要在那邊看？」

「我想我會……稍後找一本書坐在草地上看。」Joe說，「反正衣服都是會弄髒。」

「別擔心，那裡有條溪。」

「聽起來你有段快樂時光。」

「沒錯，我是。」

草地上鋪上了Roderick剛脫下來的衣服，然後是Joe的衣服，再然後是Joe，最後是Roderick。他們赤條條的躺在那裡，Roderick舔著Joe的嘴唇，一點一點描繪他的脣形。

當Roderick探索著摸向他的下半身，Joe已經潮濕的腫脹起來，待Roderick輕柔的把他含住。Joe用指腹撫摸Roderick裸露的背上一節節突出來的脊骨，呻吟著說，「我快去了。」

然後Roderick起身，用手指幫Joe打了出來。Joe看著Roderick舔舐沾有他精液的手指，露出不予苟同的神情，「幹麻？我喜歡。」

「那真是個不同尋常的嗜好。」Joe評論。接下來他們變換位置，同樣的戲碼又演了一遍。不同的是這次Roderick在呻吟中間突然停下來，Joe問他說，「怎麼了？」

「我好像打到一隻瓢蟲了。」Roderick說，然後他們一同看向那隻在草地上顫抖著的小生物。

「瓢蟲？」

「嗯。」Roderick從Joe口中滑出，用葉子包住那隻小蟲，放到遠處揮舞著兩隻指頭呼噓牠說，「去，快走，快走。」

他們回到原位在滿足感中繼續，Roderick在高潮時拱起身子將精液盡數噴在Joe的臉上，「我保證我不是故意的。」Roderick說，但還是忍不住笑出來，「要不要去看那條小溪？順便把你清一清。」

「我保證會把你踢下去。」

「那也不是不行──我以前會在那裡游泳。跟我爸，還有一條狗。」

「同樣的情景，我父親會把我丟下水，冷眼看著我，自己拿一瓶酒在岸邊喝。一邊破口大罵我怎麼那麼蠢，連游泳都學不會。」Joe說著，冷笑的搖搖頭。

「現在你會了嗎？」

「嗯，我們等下可以看看。」

「來吧。」Roderick牽起他的手，用充滿愛意的指尖輕輕蹭了蹭他的手背，「未來我們可以造條木筏，還有除此之外的一切事物。」

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy. I wrote this in attempt to give them a happy ending.


End file.
